The invention relates to systems for automatically handling incoming telephone calls.
An automatic call distributor (ACD) is a type of system for automatically handling incoming telephone calls. An ACD is designed to efficiently route calls, such as toll-free "800" calls, to agents in telemarketing and service inquiry centers and provides specialized real-time call management and report generation capabilities. An ACD is a unique communications product in that it directly supports the operation and management of a customer's business. The ACD monitors the status of each agent and, when an incoming call is received, selects the agent best able to handle a particular marketing or service request. The ACD also provides detailed reporting on the performance of the agents in their tasks, reporting such statistics as the number of calls handled and the time spent in various stages of call handling.
ACDs can have different application programs to handle calls in different ways, e.g., one application program to handle sales calls and a different application program to handle service calls.